Chiyo at Ouran High School
by Lesser Master
Summary: Chiyo leaves the girls as she goes to Ouran High school and meets Host Club. Please R&R. Chapter 4 is up.
1. New School

**This is an Azumanga Daioh and Ouran High School Host Club crossover. The first two parts takes place with the Three of the main Azumanga girls, but the rest of story will take place around the Ouran boys + Haruhi. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Azumanga Daioh or Ouran High School Host Club.**

"I can't believe tomorrow school starts." The short brown haired wildcat stated.

Her taller long hair friend sighed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." She smiled a little at her tomboy friend who was up ahead doing some sort of dance, swaying back and forth like a drunk person.

Chiyo who had been following behind them opened her mouth to say something, but the girl in front of her stopped her.

"You've been really quiet Chiyo-chan. Something wrong?" She looked back at her.

"Ah, no not really. It's just..just.."

"Just what?"Yomi looked back at Chiyo.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "I..I..I'm..going..to a different school."

"Yeah, so." Tomo replied bluntly. Her taller friend hit her on top of the head.

"You can be more sensitive you know!" She returned to Chiyo. "Where are you going?"

"Ou..Ouran..High..School." Chiyo wiped away a tear.

Yomi's eyes widened. "You're..you're..going there?"

"How don't you believe that? I mean her dad is a doctor and she's plenty smart." Tomo flashed a smile. "I'm sure our Chiyo can make it through there."

"Tha.thank you Tomo." Chiyo smiled wiping the last of her tears away.

"That's one of the reasons..but one of our Junior High friends is going there as well."

"Oh yeah." Tomo tilted her head back, looking at the sky thinking. "Wasn't it that huge bookworm..what's her name..Ha..Hai.." She started thinking some more.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Yomi said matter of factly

Tomo snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's right. Haruhi, she was such a bookworm." she laughed a little

"Yeah and it got her into a really good school."

"It isn't too great, I'm not there." she got a smug look on her face. Yomi and Chiyo gave her a skeptical look.

"Anyways," Yomi started back up, "I'm sure you'll love it there." Yomi gave an encourging smile.

Chiyo smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Yomi." They stayed in their embrace until Tomo spoke up

"Come on, it's freezing out here."

They broke their embrace. Yomi stood up and looked over at Tomo who was rubbing her arms and shivering. "That's what you get for not bringing a coat like everyone else."

Chiyo smiled as she watched the friends argue like an old couple.

They stopped in front of Chiyo's house. There was moving truck sitting outside the house and people moving things out of the house. The gate opened to let out the first truck. Chiyo's father stood out among the workers watching, as they loaded the furniture on the truck. They started walking up the drive. Chiyo started running once they got three fourths of the way there. She hugged her dad's waist. She looked up at him, "These are my friends." She introduced them as they walked up. "Tomo Takino, and.."She paused for a bit, remembering she didn't know her real name. "Uh, uh.."

Yomi smiled. "It's Koyomi Mizuhara, but everyone calls me Yomi."

Chiyo's dad put his hand on his small daughter's head. "Chiyo has told me so much about all of you. You can call me, Heikichi. Doctor Heikichi." He shook both of their hands. They stood in silence for a moment until Heikichi broke it. "I'd invite you both in..but as you see." He gestured to the people walking in and out of the house.

"We understand. I should be getting her home anyways." She bent down and searched her jacket for a pen. "Uh..does anyone have pen." Heikichi handed her one. "Thank you." She took Chiyo's hand and started writing on it. After she was done, Chiyo pulled her hand back and looked at what she had written. It was a phone number.

"That's my number, in case you wanted to talk to me, if you get lonely or something. "She gave a kind smile. Chiyo lunged at her, giving her a hug, crying softly into her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Even though I've only known you a little over a year, you guys are my best friends." Yomi was holding back her tears. "It feels like I've known you guys for years."

Tomo's excited voice destroyed the moment. "Me next! Me next! I want to give Chiyo my number!" She quickly took the pen from Yomi's fingers and yanked Chiyo's hand towards her and started scribbling down her number. When she was done, Chiyo could barely make out the numbers.

"Uh..thanks Tomo." Chiyo started lipping what she thought the numbers were.

"That's my cell phone number." Chiyo nodded.

Yomi stood up and started pushing Tomo down the lane. "Call me when ever you want Chiyo. And if you see Haruhi tell her I said hi."

Chiyo nodded with a smile. "I will..I'll call after my first day!" She waved to them as they walked out of the gate.

Chiyo's dad put his hand on her back and ushered her to the car as the last truck closed the doors.

Later that night, Heikichi Mihama, brought is 11 year old daughter into the hotel room they had rented for the night. He laid her on the bed and brushed some hair out of her face. He walked over and started changing out of his suit that he had been wearing. He laid down next to his wife, who had been reading a book. "Are you sure we should have done this to her?"

"I'm sure honey. She will be fine, she'll be around kids around her intellegence and wealth."

Heikichi watched his daughter moved around, lipping words, as she gripped the sheets. "I hope you're right." He leaned over and kissed his wife goodnight and feel asleep.

The next day, the two brown haired twins walked into class together. "Hey Haruhi," They took their seats beside her. "Did you hear about our new classmate coming here?"

"I hear she's a commoner like you." The elder twin said on the other side of her.

"Really?" The female host club member didn't look up from her books.

"Well, she a daughter of a new doctor over at Kyoya's family hospital." Haruhi nodded her head, not moving her eyes from the book.

The teacher walked in with the small pigtailed girl at his side. He cleared his throat. "Class, this is Chiyo Mihama. I'm sure all of you.." He saw an arm stick up from the back. "Yes Hikaru."

"Where is she?" Haruhi shot him an evil glare. Both the brother tried to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Just for that comment Hikaru, I'll designate you as her tour guide during lunch." He pointed to a seat to where she could sit in the back. Chiyo walked to her seat.

Hikaru slumped in his seat. "Great, I get to babysit." he grumbled as she walked past him.

The teacher cleared his throat once again and started the lesson.

The bell went off for them to go get their lunch. Hikaru groaned as he got out of his seat. He gestured to Chiyo to follow him. She got up out of her seat and started following him. The twins stood on either side of Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, did you bring yourself a box lunch again?" Chiyo's pigtails perked up at the sound of the name.

"Of course, I don't have any money for a lunch here. You know that." They both grinned.

Chiyo grabbed the end of Haruhi's uniform. "Umm..excuse me. But is your name Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi looked back along with the twins.

The disguised girl nodded. "It is..why is it you wanted to know?" She turned and looked back at her.

"A couple of my friends from my other school knew a Haruhi. Do you know a Yomi?"

Haruhi started thinking. "It kinda rings a bell, isn't that her friend always called her. A really hyper girl. Umm..To..To.."  
"Tomo Takino. Yeah that's her friend." Chiyo got a confused look on her face. "But their friend was girl, and you're a boy."

Haruhi's face turned a light shade of pink."Ah well..about that.." She looked to the twins for help. They only shrugged.

Haruhi turned back to Chiyo. "Uh..well it's a long story." Her stomach rummbled. "Say..if you have a bento too..let's go find somewhere to eat and talk." Chiyo nodded. Haruhi waved to the twins, who wondered into the cafertria.

"So the reason you're wearing a guy uniform, is so you can pay off a debut to the Host Club?" Haruhi nodded. "And you have to get 1000 customers to pay it off?" Haruhi nodded again. Chiyo closed the box. "I'll join, I'll become one of your customers..so you have one less to try to get."

Haruhi stared at her. "You don't have to do that."

"It's something I want to do..for a friend of Tomo's and Yomi's. Anyways, that will give me the chance to learn more about you." Chiyo smiled.

The bell rang for everyone to go back to class. They both got up and started back to class.

_I can't wait to see what the host club is like. _Chiyo smiled walking down the halls.

**I would like to thank zky-zephyr for letting me use the name he made for Chiyo's fater. Thank you zky-zephyr.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll wait for some reviews before I try to put a second chapter. So please if you want to read more, R&R.**


	2. Chiyo Meets the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Ouran High School Host Club**

It was after school, time for clubs and other activities. Chiyo grabbed her books off her desk and started walking down the hall towards the third music room._ Host club, I wonder what's that like? Haruhi didn't explain it to well._ She smiled as she saw the door. She walked over and pulled on it, but found it hard to open with all her books in her arms. She set down the books and pulled the door open with both hands, and moved her books in with her foot.

"Welcome!" Chiyo jumped a little and looked to see who greeted her. She looked at the blond haired prince.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you lost?"

Chiyo shook her head. "No, I came to join the host club."

The blond prince smiled. Chiyo's face started turning pink. "How old are you?" He knelt down, smiling at her.

She looked up at him. "I'm 12." She said proudly.

He smiled. "12 huh?" He snapped his fingers. " I know." He looked around. "Where's Hunny?"

Chiyo started panicking. "But..but..but.."

"He's taking his nap, our lord." Both the twins bowed.

Chiyo let out a sigh of relief. "I was here to see Haruhi."

The blond lord nodded "Haruhi huh.." He stood there for a moment.

"Is something wrong." Chiyo moved a little closer to him.

"How do you know Haruhi already?"

"She's in our class." Karuo informed him.

Hikaru nodded. "And they both had lunch together."

_That explains why I didn't see her in the cafeteria._ "Haruhi!"

The brown haired commoner made her way to his side. "What is it Tamaki-sempai?"

"You have a new customer."

Haruhi looked down at a smiling Chiyo. She smiled back. "Let me show you a place where you can sit." She put her on Chiyo's back and lead to her to couch with a table in front of it. "I'll bring some tea and something for you to eat in a little bit." Chiyo nodded, settling herself in the seat. A few of their other customers started looking over at her whispering, then giggled.

Haruhi came back carrying a tray with a small tea pot and a couple of tea cups. She set it down and began pouring tea for the both of them. Chiyo picked up her cup and took a sip of it. "Haruhi? Why did come to this school?"

Haruhi sat down beside her. "Well..I want to be like my mom, who died when I was young. She was a lawyer." Chiyo's eyes started tear up as she grabbed Haruhi's sleeve. Haruhi looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"That's so sad..that you lost your mom so early."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. Chiyo smiled back and went back to drinking the tea

"So are those all the host." Chiyo nudged her head back towards the rest of them.

"All but two."

"Where are the other two?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The short blond host club walked over to a group of girls, followed by his towering cousin. Chiyo looked over at them. She spotted the bunny which the little host member carried with him. "Aww..that bunny is so cute." Her face turned a little pink.

Haruhi smiled. "I can introduce you to them if you'd like."

"Oh..no no..they look busy. Maybe some other time."

Haruhi took a sip of tea, they sat in silence for a while. "Excuse me..I have to attend to my other customers for a while." Chiyo nodded as Haruhi sat down her tea and walked off.

Chiyo sat by herself finishing off the tea. She got up and walked over to where the short host was sitting. The girls he was talking to looked over at her and smiled. She smiled. "Hello." The kid like host looked over at her. He smiled.

"Hi, are you new here." He jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Uh-huh, I just came to this school today."

"Do you want some cake?"

Chiyo nodded. "Cake would be good." The short host went to where he was before and grabbed a plate of caked and handed it to Chiyo. She got up on the couch beside him. "What's your name?"

"It's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny." He smiled.

The other girls who were sitting across from him, faces turned bright red. "Their so cute!"

Kyoya stood back watching this new turn of events. He pushed up his glasses and wrote down a few things. He went over to where Tamaki was standing. "So who brought in Mihama's daughter here?"

Tamaki broke himself away from his customer. "Haruhi did, I have to say those two make a cute couple." He smiled watching those two talk while they ate cake.

The Cool host nodded. "This could increase some of our sales."

'Shouldn't we be me more concerned about what they think about each other?"

"They seemed to pretty into each other."Kyoya scoffed. "The real question is just how long it will last." He walked away writing notes down.

Tamaki stood and watched as Hunny handed over his bunny to his new found companion. She held onto it. Tamaki tried to resist the urge to go and hug the little girl, but after a while he couldn't he ran over and picked up the little girl. "You're so cute.." He spun around with her, holding her against him. He let go of her, after a few minutes. She stumbled around, holding on the bunny's paw. It was a couple of minutes until the roomed stopped spinning. Tamaki stood smiling at her. "You are the cutest princess that has ever stepped into this club." He knelt down in front of her. The twins lifted him up, and started dragging him away. "You guys stop. Stop."

"You have other customers." The twins said in unison

Chiyo climbed back up on the couch beside Hunny and continued their chat.

They sat and talked until it was time for them to leave. Chiyo jumped off the couch, handing back the bunny. "I had a fun time talking with you." She did curtsy. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of the room.

Chiyo started walking home, humming a cheerful tune. _I didn't get to talk to Haruhi much, but that Hunny-sempai was really nice. _She smiled thinking of him. Her huge white dog Tadakichi greeted her when she walked up the sidewalk, up to her house. She walked into her house and slipped off her shoes. "Mom, Dad!!" There wasn't an answer, "Must be at the hospital still."

She set her books down on the kitchen table. _I should call Yomi. _She walked over to where the phone was and looked at the number written down beside the phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Uh..is Yomi there?" Chiyo asked in a sheepish voice.

"Yes, I'll go get her for you." There was a silence as she waited for her friend to get the phone.

"Hello? Chiyo?"

"Hi, Yomi." Her voice brightened up when she heard her friend's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was you're first day of school there?"

"It was good. I met Haruhi, she's in my class. We ate lunch together."

"Really? That's good..I hope you two become friends." There was another voice, Chiyo could barely make out. "Is someone else there?" There was a loud sound coming from the phone, then a new voice came on the phone.

"Hey Chiyo! Why didn't call at my house huh?" Tomo's voice questioned her.

"Ah..ah..I..couldn't..make out the numbers.." Chiyo's voice gave away her nervousness. She could hear Yomi yelling in the background.

"Give me back the phone!!"

"Never! You'll have pry it from my cold dead fingers." Tomo returned to the phone. "So you met our other bookworm. Looks like you'll have some competition for first in the class."

"I'm not to worried about being in first. Because I know I'm in a harder school now..so it won't be as easy."  
"Uh-huh..wait..Are you saying our school is stupid!?" There was shriek. Chiyo about dropped the phone.

"Sorry about that Chiyo." She put her foot on top of Tomo, who laid sprawled out on the ground.

"It's fine. Oh, I joined the club Haruhi was in."

"Haruhi's in club?"

"Yeah, the host club."

There was a uproar of laughter on the other end.

"What's so funny?"

After the laughter died down a little. "Sorry about that, I had to tell Tomo and you know how she is..but I couldn't see Haruhi be around guys. She wasn't very social in middle school."

"Well she's around six guys, and she's a host there."

There was a silence on the other end.

"It's because of certain things is why..please don't think that she's that way." She explained why Haruhi was a Host.

"I see..so she needs to get that many customers to repay them."

"Yeah."

"And you joined, to help out."

"Yup." Chiyo's cheerful tone returned.

Chiyo heard her parents car pulling into the driveway. " I gotta go Yomi..I'll tell you about tomorrow."  
"Alright..bye Chiyo."

Chiyo hung up and walked to her books. She smiled a little. _I miss them already._

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The third one might be a while. Oh and this is the first story/chapter I've done on Open Office. So hopefully no errors. **


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Ouran High School Host Club**

Chiyo tapped the pencil on the side of her head with the rhythm of the clock ticking as she stared at the paper in front of her. She looked over at Hikaru to see if he had finished his test yet. He smiled and propped his feet up on the desk, but his hands behind his head. Chiyo felt a sudden ping of panic, when she realized she was the last one working on her test. She nodded and wrote something down, and set her pencil down. When the teacher said time was up, they took all their test up to the desk. Chiyo walked back to her desk. Hikaru grinned as she walked past him. "You were the last one to get it done this time. Are you losing your touch." He said offhand.

Chiyo sat down and sighed, looking out a nearby window.

"What's the matter, oh child prodigy." He nudged her a little.

She looked over at him, giving him a smile."It's nothing." Chiyo looked over at the clock, seeing it was close to lunch. Hikaru sighed and turn to Haruhi for his entertainment. When he seen her, she was already talking to Kaoru. Hikaru sighed and watched the clock slowly reach twelve o clock. The bell rang, letting the kids go to lunch. They started walking down the crowded halls, towards the cafeteria. Chiyo and Haruhi walked ahead of the twins. They talked like they were old friends. Once they reached the cafeteria, they found themselves an empty table away from the rest of the host club. Chiyo and Haruhi pulled out their lunches. Chiyo sighed, looking down at her lunch. Haruhi didn't notice and started eating her lunch. Chiyo played with her food rather than eating it. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at Chiyo her mouth still full of food.

"How did it feel when you left middle school and all your friends?"

Haruhi swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Well, it was a little sad at first." Haruhi went silent, taking a moment, remembering when she first came to Ouran High School. " I didn't have very many friends in middle school, just Mizuhara, and academics was always important to me."

"Mizuhara? Oh you mean Yomi. She was you're only friend?

"Yeah."She went back to eating.

"What about Tomo?"

Haruhi stop and looked at Chiyo. "Her? We weren't really friends, she just hung around me when Mizuhara was around me..or to try to get answers off of me."

Chiyo smiled. "Yeah, she copies off my work all the time and Yomi's." Chiyo looked back down at her still playing it, taking little bites at a time.

"You miss them?"

Chiyo nodded. "Yeah." She looked up at Haruhi. "I mean it's more than just Yomi and Tomo though. Osaka and Sakaki too. And I miss my old teachers Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei."

Haruhi nodded. "That's all understandable but, if you keep living back there and not here, then you can't make friends here."

Chiyo raised her fist and nodded. "You're right." Her voice held a determination. "I must make new friends here."

Haruhi giggled at the determined little girl. "Well..you don't have to. I mean I didn't come here to make friends. I just accidentally found them."

"No no..I want to. Really I do!" Chiyo started eating.

Haruhi finished her meal and stood up. "I'll see you in class Chiyo."

She looked up from her meal and looked at Haruhi. "Where are you going?"

"Oh..I just got something I need to do."She waved as she walked over towards the table where the Host Club sat. Chiyo watched her from where she sat, as Haruhi talked with Hunny.

_Hunny. _Chiyo liked him. He was cute, about her size, at the moment. But Chiyo knew it couldn't work, he was much older than her. She sighed.

X

The bell rang, letting class out. Chiyo put her books into her bag and walked out the door. Haruhi walked behind her. "So are you going to Host Club today?"

She nodded. "Yes I am." She looked down at her feet. "I wanted to be with Hunny today if you didn't mind."

Haruhi gave a smile. "No I don't mind." Chiyo smiled.

The twins pulled Haruhi back as Chiyo continued onto the third music room. The twins smiled as they put their arms around Haruhi. "Looks like you're losing a customer there Haruhi?" They grinned.

Haruhi waved it off. "No, she just found someone that's has the same interest as her." She smiled. "I'm happy for her. I think she's been getting depressed with going to another school and all."

The twins nodded, then turned to one another. "That means we shouldn't pick on her as much."

Haruhi glared up at them. "You do anything to her, and I won't let you come over my house anymore."

"What!? That's to harsh Haruhi." They pulled the door open for Haruhi, letting Chiyo walk in as well. Haruhi had her arms crossed."You two heard me." She walked over to where some of her customers sat. The twins sighed and went about on their act for their customers.

Chiyo watched them from a distance eating a piece of cake. She started blushing watching them act out their incest relationship. "Why..do they act that way?" she pointed over at the twins.

"Oh." Hunny sat down his plate. "It something the girls like, so they do it." Chiyo had a confused look on her face. Hunny looked over at her. "They aren't actually that way."

"Huh? What way? It just brotherly love isn't it?"

Hunny smiled "Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." Hunny turned to his other customers and started talking with them.

Chiyo sat and watched the other host do their work. Chiyo sighed, she missed her friends, she even missed Tomo's and her antics. They were probably on the way home, since they don't join any clubs. She wished she could be with me still, but there was some distance between them now. Where her friends live and Ouran is pretty far from each other. Chiyo sighed once again setting down her cake.

X

Tamaki walked over to Kyoya who was working on how much the club was making. "Hey Kyoya."

Kyoya looked up from his work. "What is it?"

"What do you think could be bothering our newest member?" He sat down next to him and looked over at Chiyo who was talking to Hunny at the moment.

"She depressed." Kyoya said bluntly getting back to his work.

"Huh? What for?" He stared at the cheerful little girl, who had grown attached to the bunny Hunny carried with him at all times.

"Wouldn't you be if you moved to a new school, leaving all your friends." He said without looking up.

Tamaki looked at Chiyo in a new light, she was a stranger within this school, she didn't know anybody but Haruhi and Hunny, and the twins but they aren't the most trustworthy people. He would have never know how depressed she was without seeing her staring at her tea while Hunny took care of his other guest. In a way, Chiyo was kinda like Tamaki, since his grandmother made Tamaki leave his mother and friends in France and come here to Japan.

"Kyoya, why don't we do something for her, to cheer her up."

Kyoya stopped. "What do you plan on doing for her? The only thing is if she could have her friends back."

Tamaki thought for a while. "I know! We'll have party, a party for her and her friends. It would be a great chance to meet more commoners."

"When do you plan on doing this?"

"Hmm.." Tamaki thought for a good five minutes. "How about we meet up with her friends this weekend and plan from there."

Kyoya nodded. "Sounds fine, I'll look up where they live later tonight and tell you tomorrow."

Tamaki smiled. "Thanks Kyoya." He looked over at Chiyo. _I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy._


	4. Planning the Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Azumanga Daioh or Ouran High School Host Club.**

Tomo and Yomi waved to the others as they started to their homes. Yomi sighed as she listen to Tomo talk about how great the movie was they all saw. Yomi stopped. "Hey Tomo."

Tomo stopped, frozen in pose she saw in the movie. "Yeah? What is it?" she turned to her friend, returning back to normal.

"I was thinking about going to see Chiyo this tomorrow."

Tomo grinned. "How are we getting there?"

"My mom can drive me."

Tomo nodded. "Touche. What about if Chiyo isn't home when we get there?"

"I'll call before I go." She stopped. "Wait..we?"

"Yeah..you don't think I'd let you go see her without me did you?" She walked back so she was standing beside her. "Anyways, I needed help on my homework over the weekend. Unless." she hugged onto Yomi's arm and looked up at Yomi.

Yomi sighed, knowing it was a losing battle. "I'll help you this last time, but you have to start doing it on you're own." Tomo released her arm and went back to her side.

"Yeah yeah." She gave a dismissive wave. They turned the corner, turning the street that Yomi lived on. There was a black car sitting outside of her home.

"Hey Yomi? Who do you think that is?" She pointed to the black car. It was a really expensive looking car. When they got closer to it, they tried to look through the tainted glass. Yomi stared at the car, wondering what kind of person in this neighbor hood could afford something like this, or what kind of guess would come to this part of town. "Hey Tomo, I think we should..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tomo had her face pressed up against the driver's side window of the car.

"Hey Yomi, there's someone in there." She pressed her finger against the window. Yomi jerked her away from the car and turned to the car and bowed

"I'm sorry sir or miss about my friend, she's really annoying sometime." she turned back to Tomo and dragged her inside her house.

Once inside Yomi let go her. " I can't believe you would do something like that. Wait, yes I can." She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Hey Yomi?" She tugged on Yomi's sleeve

"What?" she kept her rubbing her head her eyes closed.

"Did you order a couple of prostitutes?"

Yomi's eyes shot open and saw a two pairs shoes she'd never seen before. She looked up to see two handsome boys sitting, sipping some tea. Her face turned bright red. " TOMO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She grabbed her up by her shirt, when one of boys stood up setting his cup down.

He started walking towards them. "You must be Koyomi."

Yomi found out she didn't have a voice to answer him, so she nodded, letting go of Tomo who slid down the wall to the ground.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, your mother kindly let us in." Yomi still unable to talk nodded again. "I came here to speak to you about Chiyo Mihama."

Hearing Chiyo's name, help Yomi find her voice. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The blond boy walked over and rested his elbow on his friend's shoulder. "No, it's nothing like that. We found out that you guys are her friends and she's been depressed."

Tomo who had gotten up off the floor, started taking off her shoes. Yomi's face was still bright red, "You think she's depressed about leaving us?" They both nodded. Tomo walked past both of them into where the tv was. "Why wouldn't she? I mean moving into a new school with no friends and being only 12 doesn't help." She took off her shoes and walked further into the house. She walked to the kitchen where her mom was busy making snacks for them. Tamaki went to her mom and stood beside her watching how interesting these small commoner snacks were.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "We are planning a party, for the members of the host club for Chiyo to cheer her up and her other friends."

Yomi poured herself a cup of tea, and brought the cup up to her lips. "Why are you guys doing this? I mean Chiyo is a nice girl, but you guys don't seem the type that would care for someone else." she started drinking her tea.

"Well," Tamaki started walking back towards them, holding two rice balls in each hand. "We've all grown a liking to her, she our princess of the host club." He smiled.

Yomi smiled, "Oh..you have some rice on your face." she rubbed on her face where it was on his. She walked closer to him and put her hand his face. Her hand was soft and warm on Tamaki's cheek. His face started turning pink. "There got it." She stood back. "Hey, are you alright? You're face is turning red."

He nodded.

"He's fine." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Now on with this discussion about Chiyo. I know it would make her extremely happy if all of you shown up at this party."

"When is this party?" Yomi finished her tea.

"The next break we get at one of our summer homes."

"Why don't we do it at Chiyo's summer home, since it's for her." Yomi's mom walked over and set a plate of snacks for them.

"That would be a good idea. It would be easier since none of our other customers will know where she lives." He picked a rice ball and took a bite.

Tamaki has made is way to the couch where Tomo was sitting with her knees up to her chest, watching tv. He sat down beside her. "What's your name?"

She looked over at him, "I'm Tomo, Tomo Takino. Our schools smartest, cutest, most athleticgirl." She gave him a grin.

"Really!?" He took her hand. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Tomo turned a little pink, but still acted like it was no big deal. " I know, it's not every day you get to meet someone like me."

"Yeah, I sure he's met plenty of liars."

Tomo and Tamaki looked back at Yomi. "Who you calling a liar, fatty!?"

Yomi shook her head. "You know you're none of those things, not even in second place."

Tomo sat and crossed her arms. Tamaki rubbed his head feeling the tense in the room. "I think you're really cute." Kyoya looked over and smiled knowing what was going to come next as did Yomi.

"Really!?" Tomo turned to him. "Am I the cutest girl you've seen?" She moved a little closer to him. He back away a little.  
"Ah..umm.." He rubbed his head again. "no." He gave a defeated sigh.

Tomo sat back and sighed. "Oh well I still beat Yomi."

Yomi just sighed. "Anyways..umm.."  
"It's Kyoya. So is this alright with you?"

"Sounds fine with us." Yomi and Tomo said unison. "Does Chiyo know about this?"

"No, it's a surprise for her."Kyoya got another cup of tea. Tamaki was back to talking with Tomo about the comfyness of the couch.

Yomi nodded. "When is it."

"As soon as it warms up."

"We'll be there."

Kyoya stood up. "Alright..we'll see you then." He pushed up his glasses. "Come on Tamaki. They're coming."  
"Oh, that's great. We'll see you around then." He followed Kyoya to the door. "Hey Kyoya can we go by the commoner department story?" he asked as they both left.

When they left, Tomo went back to Yomi. "They're were pretty hot, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, they were really cute." Yomi's face started turning red.

"I like the one with the glasses, I think I'll go after him."

Yomi looked at her and shook her head. "You're way out of league there, I mean you didn't even talk to him."

"It's not like you talked about anything important with him."

"At least we talked, unlike you who just sat and watched tv while two gorgeous guys sat in this house."

"Did you not see one come to me, which means I don't need to talk to attract guys." She smiled.

"Whatever." Yomi sighed. Tomo had won the argument. Yomi walked to her room, with Tomo following behind her. "So are we going to call the rest of them and tell them what's happening?"

"Yeah, we might as well."Yomi picked up a phone and Tomo pulled out her cell phone and they both started dialing numbers.

X

After school on Monday the girls sat in the class room. Tomo sat up on the desk and kicked her legs.

"So let me get this, we're being invited to Chiyo's summer home, by two guys we never met before?"Sakaki asked

"Two great looking guys."Tomo added in.

"Yes. It's a party to cheer her up."

Osaka nodded. "We must go, to cheer up our Chiyo."

"So are we all agreed on it?" Tomo hopped off the desk.

"What about Kagura? Is she invited?" Osaka asked.

"Yeah sure why not, the more the merrier right?"

Yukari was down the hall to leave the school when she heard the girls talking. She stopped and listened in.

"YEAH! Here I thought I wouldn't get to go to her summer home this year." Tomo danced around the room.

Yukari smiled and open the door. "You girls are going to need someone to drive you there right?

"Ah..when did she." Osaka looked over at her and froze.

"Well I guess so..but.." Yomi rubbed her head

Yukari laughed. "You girls don't have to beg, I'll take you there don't worry."

"but...but..but.." Osaka stuttered

"So when are we going?" Yukari sat down on the desk Osaka was sitting at.

"As soon as it gets warm enough."

Osaka broke out of her trance of remember the horrifying trip with Yukari to the Chiyo's summer home the first time. "That's in three months, what if Chiyo does something drastic because of her depression?"

"We'll visit her time from time. But we can't tell her about the party."

"Right!" They all agreed.

"Alright. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Yukari said in a sing-song voice as she left.

Osaka sighed as she left. "Can we get Kurosawa-sensei, to take us?"

"Well, we'll need two people to drive us there, so I don't see why not."Osaka smiled with satisfaction.

"Alright, remember no one tells Chiyo about this." The all nodded and left the class room.

**A/N: Alright I know it probably the great chapter, but next chapter I'm skip three months to the party, where All the Azu girls meet all the Ouran boys. Be sure to R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Girls Meet Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Ouran High School Host Club**

During the three of months of wait for the party, Chiyo would have up and downs. Yomi and the others would come and visit her as often as they could. Which was about every other week. They never spoke of the party that was coming up. The Host Club started getting more attached to her, they invited her to some of their more exclusive parties. Chiyo kept falling more and more for Hunny.

**THE DAY OF THE PARTY**

The girls had decided to meet in front of the train station. Most of them where there expect Tomo. They waited around watching the crowds of people walking by them and across the street.

"Where could she be?" Yomi looked at her watch. It was five minutes past when they were suppose to meet. "She making us late."

Kagura stood by Sakaki. "Umm..are you guys sure she won't mind me coming along, I mean I wasn't in your guys class when she was and she doesn't really know me."

Yomi looked over at her. Kagura was wearing blue shorts with a white shirt. "Chiyo is the type to make friends fast."

"Anyways, you're our friend..and our friends are a friend of Chiyo's." The only dress wearing member spoke up. Osaka stared over at a crowd of people.

Kagura smiled. "Thank you guys."

"I see her!" Osaka shouted out pointing into the crowd. The others looked over to where she pointed and they all sighed. It was a boy about Tomo's height, with dark brown hair.

"How many times does it make that?" Yomi looked over at Osaka

"About 3 or 4" Kagura sighed.

"I could have swore that was her." Osaka kept looking.

Sakaki who was quiet the whole time finally spoke up. "Where are Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei?"

Kagura nodded. "That's right. Even if Tomo does get here, we can't go anywhere."

Yomi sighed and put her head in her hand. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

Off to their sides they could hear a very familir voice. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." They all turned and looked at her.

"There she is!" Osaka pointed at Tomo. They all look over at her and shook their heads.

" I demand to know what took you so long!" Yomi put her hands on her hips.

"Well you see I couldn't think of what to wear, but I finally choose this." she pulled on her blue tee shirt. "I thought was cute, and I don't own a skirt outside of school uniform so I wore these shorts." They were just a regular pair of tan shorts.

"So it took an hour and a half to get dress and walk down here?"Yomi scowled her.

"No..I ran into her." She turned to show who she ran into. "Huh where she go..she was just here." She looked around and found the short haired Kaori standing next to Sakaki. "Whoa! How she get there so fast? I didn't even seen her move over there." They all looked over Kaori, who didn't care if they stared, because she was with her Sakaki.

"Well now that I'm here can we leave?"

"No, now we have to wait on rides."

"What!? You were yelling at me for me being late and our rides aren't even here!" She shook her head. "I can't believe you Yomi." Tomo crossed her arms and turned her back to Yomi. Yomi reached out to Tomo, but just then a car came to screeching halt in front of them. The car was dented pretty well.

"Ah! It's the Yukari Mobile!"Osaka screamed as she pointed at the white car.

Yukari stepped out the car and giving the victory sign. "Yeah! I beat Nyamo here!" She walked over to the girls. "And I only did it with about hitting four pedestrians, and running five stop light!" A blue car gently pulled up. Yukari ran over to the car. "Ha! Beat you Nyamo."

Nyamo got out and sighed. "I wasn't racing you in the first place." She turned and looked at the girls. "I'm sorry I was late you guys. I had to wake up sleeping beauty." She tapped the top of her car. "Anyways let's get going, who's coming with me?"

Osaka stuck up her hand right away. While the rest of them started walking towards the cars. Osaka watched them for a bit and ran as fast as she could to the passenger side, but Yomi beat her there. She reached over for the other door, but Kaorin had beat her and Sakaki and Tomo had gotten on the other side. Osaka looked over the Yukari mobile as Kagura walked over to it. Osaka followed behind and tugged on Kagura's shirt as she went up front. "You want to sit back here." She shivered.

"Huh..are you alright Osaka?"

Osaka gulped and nodded. When they both got in, Kagura looked over at Osaka. "You're looking pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Kagura put her hand on Osaka's forehead, when there was a sudden jerk and the sound squealing tires. Both the girls were frozen in their seats as they watched the pedestrians flew out of the way, and listen to the horns go off as she ran the red lights. Kagura grabbed Osaka's hand and kept a hold of it during the whole trip.

When the car stopped, both girls were as white as ghost, they were both shaking. They both could barely walk. Yukari stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. "Ah! Looks like we're the first ones here."

Osaka rubbed her hand. _Kagura has quiet a grip. _

After a while a blue car pulled up and the other girls jumped out of the car.

Tomo ran over to the still pale Kagura. "Oh my god! I seen how fast you guys were going. Was it fun!?"

Kagura looked over at her. "What hell do you think!?!?"

Tomo got a confused look on her face. "Yes?"

Kagura's color started returning to her face. "Yeah!! I mean it's better than any rollercoster I've ever been on!! You should come with me next time, I mean Osaka was fun to ride with and all, but she was to stiff."

"Yeah! I'll ride with you on the way back." She look at the door to the summer home and smiled. "Hey Kagura, how about we race to the door?"

"Yeah!"She lowers herself to the ground ready to run, as Tomo does the same beside her.

"Wait." Tomo held out her arm. "Your breasts are 6cm bigger than, so step back 6 cm."Yomi shook her head hearing this. Nayamo walked over to where the two girls stood, preparing to run.

"You know, you two should do stretches before you run."

Kagura nodded. "Right, thanks for reminding me coach." She started doing them. Tomo chuckled a little watching her.

Nayamo walked up behind her. "You know Tomo you should do it too."

Tomo gave a dismissive wave. "No way, I didn't do it last year and I'm fine." The blue haired teacher sighed and shrugged knowing it was losing battle with Tomo. She walked back to the car and started getting her things out.

Kagura got back in her position. "Alright, let's go Tomo."

Tomo saw Osaka was the closest to them. "Hey Osaka!" Osaka turned to them, still pale from the car ride. "You tell us when to go!"

"Go?" Osaka walked to where she was right beside both of them.

"Yeah, you tell us when start running okay?"

Osaka nodded and raised her hand. Tomo positioned herself ahead of Kagura and got ready to run. "Go!" Osaka chopped at the air. Both girls went running to the door. Tomo stayed a head for a short distance, then Kagura overtook her when they grew closer to the door, but before she could touch the door, Tomo dived at Kagura's legs, taking them out. Kagura looked back at her. "What the hell was that!?" Tomo just smiled and tried getting up and getting to the door, but Kagura grabbed her legs before she could. "I don't think so!"

"Hey, that's not fair. Only I can do that!"

Kagura stood up as did Tomo who went face to face with each other. "Is that the only way you can win is if you cheat!?"

Tomo just shook her and made a laughed in her throat. "Kagura, Kagura." She patted her shoulder. "You just don't get it do you. I guess it's to be expected out of the dumbest of us all."

"There's nothing to get!!"

As Kagura stormed away from Tomo, rejoining the rest of them, two black cars came pulling up the summer home. "I wonder who drives those?"She stopped beside Sakaki. Sakaki shook her raven black hair.

"I don't know."

When the doors opened, the blond haired prince stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, it's such a wonderful day!" He looked over at the girls, who were all blushing except two. "You must Chiyo's friends." He started walking to them, letting his black haired friend come out. Tamaki bowed in front of them. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kyoya walked behind Tamkai and looked at Yomi and Tomo.

"Hello again Koyomi, and..Tomo."

Tomo gave him a suspicious look. "Who are you again?"

Yomi looked over at her. "You forget already? They're the ones that planned this." Tomo gave her a confused look. "They're the ones that came over my house the one time."

Tomo's face lit up. "Oh. The prostitutes !" She snapped her fingers. They all could hear laughter from the other car. The girls turned to watch two identical orange haired boys, step out of the second black car. "What's your guys going rate huh?" They both brusted out laughing until they set eyes on the white beat up car. They stared at it in horror."That thing belongs in a junkyard." The other agreed.

" That's bad even for a commoner."

Nayamo had been holding back Yukari from killing them. The young brown haired girl stepped out of a car. "You know you two, that I'm a commoner as well and I would gladly drive that car."

They both turned to her. "You just have bad taste Haruhi. Anyways we wouldn't let you drive something like that." They said in unison.

Yomi looked over at the girl, wearing shorts along with a blue tee-shirt. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?" Haruhi looked over at with her brown eyes. "Ah..Koyomi?" She smiled. "It's been such a long time since I seen you. They walked over to each other, meeting each other half way. Haruhi looked up at her old best friend. "How have you been?"

Yomi smiled. "I've been doing good, expect."

"Hey bookworm!" Tomo jumped on Yomi's back and looked over her shoulder down at her friend. "Wow, you really do look like guy, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were." Haruhi's eye twitched hearing Tomo's voice.

The two twins made their way to either side of Haruhi. "Yup she's our bookworm alright. Study study, that's all she likes to do."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched even more so. "I'm in the host club with you all of you aren't I?"

They both smiled. "Because you have that debt to pay off." they said in unison.

Tomo stared at them, watching them suspiciously. They caught her staring, then glared at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"You two are weird." She said bluntly.

They just smirked and shook their heads and were about to say something but the blue haired gym teacher stepped up. "Ah, I'm glad you all getting to know each other, but where is Chiyo?" They shrugged.

"They were coming behind us." Kauro looked over his shoulder

Hikaru sighed. "They must have gotten ice cream or something."

Naymo nodded. Tomo tapped her foot impatiently. "I swear, it's just like the child genuis to show up late to her party." She gave out an angry sigh and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "I'm not waiting. I'm going swimming!" She lifted her shirt. The twin turned their heads away, covering their eyes.

"Don't do that here!!" Their voices chimed together. Yomi laughed at their reaction. They started to slowly take their hands away from their eyes. "Is she decent?" They looked over and saw Tomo standing, wearing a blue binkin top, with her arms crossed.

"I wear my swimsuit under clothes." She stated in a proud manner.

"How elementary schoolish of you." The twins started near her.

"I tell her that all the time!" Yomi laughed, finally someone agreed with her.

Tomo looked over at Yomi, in a glare. "Yomi! You could back me up!"

Osaka cleared her throat and walked over behind Tomo. "Wearing your swimsuit, under your clothes can be a very easy way to get ready for a quick swim, and it saves time on switching in and out of your clothes." Tomo nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah yeah..what she said, what she said." Osaka nodded, as matter factly.

The twins split apart, each moving on side of Osaka, taking in one their new toys. "Do you wear your swimsuit under your clothes."

"Nope, that's way to childish for me."

Tomo's eyes widen, and started to tear up. "O..Osaka..how..how could you..? You traitor! "

One went wrapped his arm around Osaka's shoulders and the other around Tomo's, who cuddled up to him. Kaoru moved away from her. The twins grinned at each other, understanding what they both had planned.

The golden haired prince, brushed away some of his hair, out of his face and edged his way near Haruhi and Yomi. Listening in on their conversation.

"So Haruhi, do you really hang out with all these boys?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're not all that bad." She smiled inward. "They all make me smile. So it's never boring there."

The question Tamaki had been wait for, all the minutes in the bushes finally coming.

A huge grin spread across Yomi's face. "So which one do you like?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. "Well..I like all of them..and I just.." Her answer got cut short when another black car pulled up.

Yomi's eyes lit up "Chiyo!" She started over towards the car followed by her short friend.

Everyone gathered the car as the back doors opened. A taller guy got out and stood up. His height matched that of Sakaki. They all look up at him, staring in awe. They were all busy staring, until a blue haired teacher, greeted a former student. "Hello Chiyo." They all looked down at Chiyo, who wore the biggest smile she could hold.

"Guys, you all came here! I'm so happy!" She ran into the crowd, hugging the closest one, which happened to be Osaka.

"Let's save the reunion once we get inside." someone yelled from the back of the group. Chiyo laughed a little and pulled out the key.

Hunny stepped out the car as they walked up to door and climbed up on his tall friend. "Well they seemed really happy to her." He said with a smile. Mori nodded. "I wonder why that tall girl's face got so red for." Mori carried Hunny up to door on his shoulders. Sakaki who was the one furtherest back looked at her. When she saw Hunny, she started blushing furiously. She tried to hid it by burying her face in her hands.

The young girl stuck the key in and unlocked door, pushing it open, opening a three day adventure with Ouran boys and Azu girls

A/N

Omg, guys I'm so very very very sorry it took me THIS LONG, to finish this chapter, but I couldn't think, I had a huge writers block. I bet most of you forgotten about this fanfic and I don't blame you. Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait for you guys. Again I'm so sorry, I'll try to aim for once a month on future updates.


End file.
